rabbittyfandomcom-20200213-history
Evangeline Moore
Evangeline "Evan" Ellis Moore Child of the Eye This character belongs to Evangeline Ellis Moore, who goes by just Evan. History Evan can't remember her mother. All her father will ever say is that she died when Evan was little; he doesn't like to talk about her. For as long as Evan can remember, she's lived on a boat called the Eye with her father Ivan. They like to say that the Eye isn't a houseboat, its a proper boat that they just happen to live on. They travel along the coast of the British Isles. They usually stick close to the shore, where there are ports and harbours, but sometimes they go out on the open ocean. Ivan works as a fisherman and swindler, and Evan sometimes helps with both these jobs. Her schooling is mostly self-taught homeschooling. Her father taught her how to read and write. Once she could limp along at reading, her education was in her own hands. She knows a lot about things that interest her, and very little about things that don't. Personality Appearance Evan's hair falls past her shoulders in curls and waves. Her hair is blond, but not wildly blond. It comes out of her head a light brown, then lightens in the sun. Because of her condition, which she inherited from her mother, her health varies over time. Her skin is fair, and sensitive, but the British weather is usually on her side in that regard. Possessions Pet Relationships [[Ivan Moore|Ivan Moore Da]] Evan was raised solely by her father — she doesn't remember her mother at all. They are very close. When they're at sea, there's no one else, and no matter where they are, he's her only family member. Maxine Lindberg My mum Evan's mother Maxine died when Evan was little, and she doesn't remember her. Because of this, Evan doesn't miss her or mourn her loss. In more recent years she's fabricated her own history from the bones her father gave her; a love affair at a port... somewhere. The story varies a little depending on her mood when she's telling herself it, but it's always suitably glamorous, dark, dramatic, and unrealistic — in short, something telling a story about. [[Iris Berrin|Professor Berrin Iris]] Iris is a healer at Hogwarts. Evan goes to the Hospital Wing daily to take her medicine. Evan never wanted a mother, and she certainly didn't want a mother as overprotective as Iris. But she's a maternal figure to her all the same. Evan has no mother, and even though she doesn't want one, perhaps she needs one. And Iris always wanted a child but she never had one — they're good for each other. Skills Facks *She loves her name, Evan. On one hand it really suits her just as a name, and on another she loves it as an androgynous name that she's proud to bear. The only time she's gone by anything else was a few times in Ireland when she went by Aoibheann (EE-van) because they misunderstood her and thought she was telling them her name was Aoibheann and she liked it too much to correct them. *She has a "chameleon accent". Because Evan grew up all over the British Isles, she didn't learn to talk with a single accent. She's developed what she calls a "chameleon accent". There are so many people, and they speak in so many different accents. When there were kids at a harbour, it was easier when they all talked the same and couldn't tease her about her accent. And speaking like the people she was talking too was easy and subconscious. Evan has some Scottish undertones, like her dad, since she talks to him more than anyone, but it's not too noticeable.